Double Jeu
by WolfBites
Summary: Le faux. Le maquillage. Tous les jours. Et puis Bob est arrivé. Et tout a changé pour Mahyar Shakeri. OneShot semi Yaoi, Mahyar x Bob Lennon & OC x Bob Lennon.
1. Chapter 1

La routine habituelle commençait.

Le maquillage. Le faux. Doucement son identité changeait devant son miroir. Mahyar soupira et posa son pinceau, arrangeant ses dreads. Ses yeux sombres empreints d'intelligence et de douceur fixèrent leur reflet dans la glace et il sembla satisfait.

Un t shirt rapidement enfilé, noir comme d'habitude, accompagné d'un jean lâche. Son bracelet en cuir. Ses lunettes noires. Il était très bien comme ça.

S'asseyant devant son ordinateur, il lança un programme de discussion en ligne et se racla la gorge avant de saluer ses amis d'une voix rauque, légèrement enrouée.

« -Salut.

-Hey Mahyar ! Comment ça va ? »

Lui. Oh, lui. Bob. Lui. Depuis deux ans maintenant.

Depuis deux ans, il se glissait tel un serpent dans les rêves de Mahyar, arrachait son masque, ce faux, et l'aimait pour lui. Pour ce qu'il était. Pas pour cette image. Mais jamais, jamais il ne saurait, jamais… Jamais Mahyar ne lui dirait.

« -Bien, Bob. Où sont les autres ?

-Ils arriveront un peu plus tard. Tu veux qu'on se rappelle à ce moment-là ? »

Il voulut dire oui. Il voulut lui dire qu'il avait du travail. Mais…

« -Non, on peut discuter si tu veux. Alors, quoi de neuf ? » s'entendit-il demander.

« -Oh, rien de spécial, Siana est revenue prendre ses dernières affaires, on ne s'est même pas adressé la parole, c'était joyeux…

-Je comprends… »

Bien sûr que non il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher, jamais personne n'avait caressé sa peau sombre, et jamais personne ne le ferait. Jamais.

« -Bof, elle a décidé, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Mais qu'elle ne revienne pas quoi. AAAAH, les filles… Tu connais ça, non ? »

Non, il ne connaissait pas, mais s'était inventé une histoire d'amour qui avait affreusement mal fini pour éviter les questions gênantes. Il se servait honteusement de la gentillesse de ses amis, mais c'était la seule solution. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que Mahyar était… Intouché.

« -Oui, tout à fait. Douloureux souvenirs.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne me fait plus mal, maintenant. »

Pendant sa discussion, il se surprenait à écouter la voix de l'homme, se laissant bercer par ses douces intonations.

« -Ah je te jure, si ça continue, je vais me tourner vers les mecs ! »

Un violent frisson secoua Mahyar à ces mots et il se dépêcha de changer de sujet avant que son esprit ne dérive et ne le fasse souffrir.

« -Au fait Mahyar ?

-Oui ?

-On se posait une question avec Krayn.

-Laquelle ?

-Eh bien… C'est un peu gênant mais bon, on est entre nous, tous les deux. Alors tu peux me le dire et je ne le répèterais pas si tu veux. Mais je me demandais…

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu es gay ? »

Mahyar resta stupéfait devant son écran. Gay ? Lui ? Euh.

« -Eh bien… Je ne sais pas. Non je ne pense pas… J'en sais rien, j'y ai pas réfléchi, je … »

La panique prenait possession de son esprit et il se mit à bafouiller.

« -Enfin je ne sais pas je … Je …

-Non mais ne t'en fais pas ! Prends pas ça à cœur, c'était une question ! Bon changeons de sujet. Tu veux mettre la cam ? »

Mahyar n'était toujours pas remis lorsqu'il cliqua, son visage apparaissant en miniature. Ok, rien n'avait bougé.

Bob apparut en grand écran, un beau sourire sur son visage fin.

« -Et coucou !

-Salut… »

Mahyar essayait de camoufler la rougeur de ses joues devant les yeux chocolat qui regardaient à travers l'œil d'une webcam mais qui semblaient voir à travers son masque, droit dans son âme.

« -Ah, les autres sont là. Je les appelle ?

-Vas-y… »

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mahyar paniquait.

Les gars devaient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre chez lui, et il avait absolument TOUT caché. Tout. Tout. Mais il avait peur que ses amis farfouillent un peu partout, et trouvent…Quelque chose…

La sonnette retentit, et Mahyar sursauta avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, tremblant de tous ses membres.

« -Coucou ! »

Pourquoi lui en premier ? Pourquoi ?

« -Salut, Bob. Entre. »

Le gamer ne se fit pas prier et sautilla dans l'appartement, un sac sur le dos.

« -Les autres arrivent, Fred avait du mal avec sa valise dans l'entrée et il a failli y avoir une cata, alors je suis monté pour te prévenir ! »

Il se pencha et embrassa la joue de Mahyar qui sentit chaque poil sur son corps se hérisser.

« -Humm, tu sens super bon ! On dirait du patchouli ou du monoï… »

Merde. MERDE. Il avait son autre gel douche, celui-ci étant réservé pour d'autres occasions…

« -Ah, euh, Patchouli. J'aime bien…Je sais que c'est un peu nul mais…

« -Oh non, moi j'aime bien ! Ça change du traditionnel bois de cèdre je sais pas quoi brise marine de mes deux ! Ça te va bien en plus. »

Mahyar rougit en se détournant, lorsque Bob le prit dans ses bras.

« -Je suis content de te voir ! »

Panique. PANIQUE. PANIQUE. LACHE MOI. LACHE MOI.

Mahyar resta immobile, frappé par la foudre, pendant toute la durée du câlin.

« -Ça va ? T'es tout pâle… » Fit Bob lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin.

« -Ouais…Ouais. »

Mahyar n'allait pas bien du tout. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Jamais plus. Jamais plus de câlins comme ça. Jamais. Et si jamais…

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des autres et il fit comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois jours arrivaient à leur fin. Mahyar avait enfin réussi à se détendre un peu, voyant que ses amis ne cherchaient pas à fouiller ou à savoir. Il avait réussi à se sentir tranquille, au point d'aller se doucher alors que les autres étaient encore éveillés.

Ce soir était leur dernier.

Tout le séjour, il avait échangé des regards avec Bob. Des regards… Qu'il préférait penser accidentels, et dont il voulait ignorer le côté enflammé. Mais ces regards étaient bien arrivés…

En cet instant, Mahyar s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains, décidant de prendre une douche alors que ses amis partaient se coucher. Ils avaient passé une excellente dernière soirée, et il voulait garder ces souvenirs pour toujours, de leurs rires, de leurs amitiés indescriptibles, de leurs liens éternels. Même si de son côté, tout était mensonge.

Retirer le maquillage. Le faux. Se retrouver dans le miroir. Se voir tel qu'il était réellement.

Il se sourit timidement, et se surprit à ne pas se haïr. Ses sourires avaient eu l'air de plaire à Bob, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi. Bob semblait avoir réagi à ses petites incitations… Mahyar aurait eu sa chance. Clairement. Mais…

Il étira ses muscles, levant la tête pour retirer les dernières traces de maquillage, et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude ruissela sur ses dreadlocks, sa peau mate, et il gémit longuement en sentant chacune de ses fibres nerveuses se dénouer progressivement. Son esprit vagabonda… Il repensa à Bob, à son corps fin, à sa peau d'ivoire, a sa beauté inconsciente… Il se laissa encore plus aller et imagina l'homme sur lui, gémissant à son oreille qu'il l'aimait. Il s'imagina répondre que lui aussi…

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées impies qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni la personne se glisser dans la pièce puis verrouiller la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un corps chaud se colla au sien qu'il sursauta violemment et se débattit en ne se retournant surtout pas.

La voix de Bob vint tenter de l'apaiser, mais jeta encore plus d'huile sur le feu.

« -Mahyar … Mahyar, mon amour, n'aie pas peur, c'est moi. C'est moi… »

Mon amour ? Hein ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé, pourquoi faire ça, pourquoi, ça s'apparentait à un viol, il avait de la chance que Mahyar l'aime, il... Non...

« -Bob va-t'en ! Je t'en supplie laisse-moi… »

Merde. MERDE. Il avait oublié. Il avait oublié de contrefaire sa voix. Merde.

Derrière lui, Bob s'était immobilisé, puis le retourna presque de force... Et tomba face à face avec la vérité.

« - NON ! TU… »

Les yeux chocolat voguèrent sur le corps fin et s'arrêtèrent bien sûr sur le plus évident…

Mahyar baissa les yeux lui aussi, regardant cette partie de lui… LUI, qui l'avait trahi, qui le trahissait depuis toujours avant qu'il n'apprenne que le noir cachait bien des choses.

« -Mahyar… »

L'interpellé poussa un profond soupir, et détourna le regard.

« -Voilà. Maintenant, tu sais. »

L'eau continuait de couler sur eux, glissant sur la peau mate, se perdant sur son corps. Son corps qu'elle détestait.

Elle.

Mahyar n'était pas née garçon. Elle était née sous le nom de Leene. Elle avait grandi comme une petite fille, les robes, les longs cheveux noirs. « Quelle magnifique petite fille ! » disaient les gens qui la voyaient pour la première fois.

Puis elle avait grandi. Elle avait découvert le jeu de rôle avec son frère qui l'avait initiée sans aucun souci, ses amis l'accueillant à bras ouverts.

Elle fut fascinée par tout cet univers, ce cosmos qui existait. Celui dans lequel elle était bien. Elle se sentait acceptée et heureuse.

Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle voulut en faire son métier, et les ennuis avaient commencé.

Elle avait écrit PriaX, son premier jeu, et le proposait partout. Toujours des refus, cachés sous d'excellentes excuses. Mais elle avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait de sa poitrine, de ses longs cheveux, de son visage fin. Elle avait bien compris. Leene n'était pas idiote. Au contraire.

Et puis un jour, par le plus grand des hasards… Elle avait un rendez-vous avec un éditeur, prête à essuyer un énième refus. Ayant attrapé froid, sa voix rocailleuse la faisait souffrir. Elle était sortie couverte d'une grosse doudoune, d'un bonnet, d'une écharpe chaude…

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré l'éditeur dans la rue, celui-ci avait assumé qu'elle était un homme, et PriaX fut édité. Elle avait compris. Ce fut à cet instant que Leene avait disparu.

Elle avait choisi le prénom Mahyar en hommage au premier personnage qu'elle avait incarné. Elle s'était rapproché de lui, coupant ses cheveux, en faisant des dreadlocks, achetant à prix d'or un faux postiche d'excellente qualité qu'elle posait en bouc, et ses talents en maquillage faisaient le reste. Chaque fois qu'elle devait faire quoi que ce soit de social, Leene Shakeri se transformait en Mahyar Shakeri.

Elle avait travaillé sa voix, ses expressions. Tout fait pour que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Et cela avait fonctionné. Aujourd'hui, plus personne autour d'elle ne semblait savoir qui elle était, mis à part ses meilleurs amis Tentaculaire et Shéol, qui l'avaient surprise en plein sommeil. Les deux tenaient parfaitement leur langue, et rien n'avait changé. Shéol avait lui-même dit que, Leene ou Mahyar, il était toujours un pauvre con, et les deux avaient scellé leur accord par un éclat de rire.

Mais jamais Leene n'avait laissé qui que ce soit la toucher. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'une relation, persuadée que personne ne comprendrait.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle s'était de plus en plus investie dans son alter ego masculin, jusqu'à hair qui elle était vraiment, à détester cette poitrine qui, bien que peu développée, était bien là, répugner l'absence de ce qu'elle désirait avoir. Elle ne voulait plus être Leene. Elle voulait rester Mahyar, à jamais.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé à se faire opérer : cela lui faisait peur, et parfois, elle aimait bien, de temps en temps, redevenir Leene, mettre une robe et sortir dans la rue. Parfois même aller en convention. Personne ne l'avait jamais reconnue même si on lui avait déjà fait remarquer sa frappante ressemblance avec Mahyar. Elle avait souri et acquiescé en riant intérieurement.

Puis Bob était arrivé. Et du haut de ses 35 ans, Leene s'était pour la première fois sentie désarmée devant un homme. Elle avait senti que son esprit et son corps, pour la première fois, étaient entrés en résonnance et où elle l'avait désiré ardemment. Où chaque seconde elle se sentait plus femme que jamais lorsqu'il se tenait près d'elle.

Et cela la terrifiait. Elle était persuadée que le gamer ne comprendrait jamais son histoire. Ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle n'était pas restée ce que le physique voulait qu'elle soit.

Comme en ce moment, elle était terrorisée par le regard de Bob sur elle. Ses yeux descendaient sur son corps, sa poitrine, plus bas, toujours plus bas, puis remontèrent à ses yeux pour ne plus les lâcher.

« -C'est fou… Tu es toi… Je te vois toujours, je vois toujours Mahyar dans tes yeux et ton visage… »

Leene eut envie de détourner les yeux, mais la main de Bob se posant sur sa joue la retint.

« -Regardes moi, ma belle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne te montrais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais... J'aime qui tu es. J'aime ton caractère. J'aime ton mental. J'aime le Maître du Jeu. J'aime ton rire, ton sourire, ta gentillesse, ton coté sadique. J'aime ton Toi profond. Pas un physique. Que tu sois Mahyar ou… C'est quoi, ton prénom, du coup ? Je doute que ce soit…

-Leene. Je m'appelle Leene…

-Leene… » Murmura Bob, et la femme aima la façon dont son prénom sonnait dans la bouche du plus jeune.

« -Que tu sois Mahyar ou Leene » Reprit il, « J'aime qui tu es. Je t'aime toi. »

Leene ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout allait trop vite. D'un seul coup. Tout était trop rapide.

« -Depuis quand… ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« -Un an. Tous les jours, à espérer de voir la notification Skype comme quoi tu t'étais connectée. Juste pour échanger deux mots avec toi. Je pensais à toi plus souvent que de raison. Les trois premiers mois je me suis dégouté. Puis l'idée a fait son chemin, s'est installée. Et je me suis mis à espérer que tu sois toujours célibataire. »

Leene eut soudain une illumination, et ses yeux accrochèrent de nouveau ceux de Bob.

« -C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si j'étais gay !

-Dans le mille Emile.

-Non. Moi c'est Leene. »

L'air lassé de Bob fit rire la brune, de ce rire que Bob aimait plus que tout. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres à ce son et il abaissa doucement son visage vers Leene qui se sentit frémir. Il était là, tout proche, son premier baiser. Elle repoussa toutes ses angoisses et laissa Bob l'embrasser tendrement, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

Les mains du gamer se posèrent sur ses hanches pour la maintenir contre lui et son baiser se fit plus profond, Leene se laissant complètement faire. Tout était nouveau pour elle, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Pas avec lui. Jamais avec lui.

Sa langue rencontra celle du plus jeune et fit timidement sa connaissance. Elle avait vu suffisamment de films et masterisé assez de jeux où de fougueux baisers avaient lieu qu'elle savait à peu près comment procéder, même si entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un monde.

Leur baiser dura, s'allongea, s'éternisa. La voix de Leene lui faisait défaut et elle sentait de légers sons résonner entre leurs lèvres, d'une voix claire qu'elle détestait en temps normal, mais qui, à ce qu'elle sentait, faisait effet sur le gamer.

« -Leene… » Soupira-t-il en relâchant ses lèvres, caressant doucement les dreadlocks noires.

« -Tu es tellement toi, et en même temps tellement différente… »

Leene sourit timidement et se racla la gorge, passant ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune.

« -Bob… » Gémit-elle de sa voix basse et légèrement cassée.

L'interpellé frissonna longuement, ce qui la fit rire à nouveau.

« -Leene.

-Oui ? »

Bob la regardait, plus grand qu'elle, ses yeux droit dans les siens.

« -Je t'aime. Sois à moi… S'il te plaît… » La supplia-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

Plus de noir. Plus de peur. Plus d'angoisse. Tout disparut à cet instant.

« -Oui. »

Cette nuit et les autres, Leene découvrit tout ce qu'elle s'était refusé tout ce temps en compagnie de son compagnon qui l'aimait réellement, elle. Autant Leene que Mahyar, Bob les aimait, et ne cessa jamais.


	2. LEMON

Et voilà le lemon que j'ai osé écrire ! :D des bisous.

Bob la regardait, plus grand qu'elle, ses yeux droit dans les siens.

« -Je t'aime. Sois à moi… S'il te plaît… » La supplia-t-il en caressant ses hanches.

Plus de noir. Plus de peur. Plus d'angoisse. Tout disparut à cet instant.

« -Oui. »

Bob la remercia d'un fougueux baiser, la plaquant à la paroi de la douche.

Leene gémit de surprise, Mais se laissa faire en accrochant ses mains aux cheveux bruns du gamer.

Quand à celles de Bob, l'une d'elles glissa doucement sur la poitrine de Leene Et la caressa.

Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'extrémité ultra sensible et la torturèrent, provoquant un long gémissement chez la belle femme.

Des sensations complètement inconnues mais terriblement puissantes se déchaînaient dans son organisme, Et ne firent que tripler en force lorsque la main de Bob vint caresser la peau douce De son bas ventre.

Timidement, le gamer laissa aller sa main entre les jambes de Leene qui gémit de surprise, puis après quelques secondes, releva une jambe Pour l'enrouler autour des hanches du plus jeune. Un grondement de désir Lui échappa et sa main se fit Moins prude, glissant très lentement un doigt en elle.

Leene gémit à nouveau d'une voix aiguë en se tendant : jamais elle n'avait fait ca, sauf une fois par mois évidemment, Mais les circonstances étaient radicalement différentes.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Leene put gémir autant qu'elle le voulait, sentant le doigt de Bob bouger doucement en elle. C'était démentiel.

"-Bob... Anh... "

Pour toute reponse, l'interpelle fit glisser un second doigt en elle Et bougea, électrisant la belle.

Reprenant Un peu ses esprits, Leene descendit sa main à la virilité tendue du gamer et la caressa, encore Un peu maladroite.

Bob grogna de plaisir Et la récompensa en accélérant sa main, Alors que Leene l'empoignait totalement Et entamait des vas et Viens.

Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent alors qu'elle apprenait doucement à connaître ces sensations qui la mettaient à terre, la faisant supplier pour en ressentir toujours plus. C'était terriblement Bon, Comme une drogue douce qui s'insinuant dans ses veines et lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Tout s'arrêta trop brutalement et elle regarda Bob Avec Un air de reproche, Mais celui ci lui adressa un clin d'œil et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle. Non, Non Il n'allait pas faire ca ? Non...

Mais Si.

La sensation de la langue du gamer se glissant sournoisement sur sa peau trop réactive la fit gémir plus fort que jamais, sa main accrochant les mèches brunes de son amant. Un petit rire échappa à l'homme, puis il reprit son activité, posant une des jambes de Leene sur son épaule pour avoir accès à chaque endroit, même extrêmement gênant.

Leene etait perdue, tout son univers ne se résumant désormais qu'à Bob Et à ce qu'il lui faisait, sa langue traçant des chemins électriques sur sa peau.

Sa voix avait complètement échappé à son contrôle, tout comme sa respiration ; elle ne contrôlait plus rien, en vérité.

"-Bob... Anh... Bob..."

Sa voix Lui semblait suppliante mais à quel sujet ? Pour qu'il s'arrête, qu'il continue ? Elle ne le savait pas elle même.

Bob décida pour elle Et remonta, se relevant Pour venir mordre le cou de la belle qui se tendit à nouveau.

"-Bob... Je t'en supplie, fais... Fais le, fais le moi, montres Moi.."

Sans répondre, l'homme coupa l'eau de la douche et sortit, grimaçant un peu sous l'air froid et la difficulté qu'il avait à bouger à cause de son désir trop présent.

Tendant sa main, il aida Leene à sortir à son tour, les séchant sommairement avant de l'emmener vers sa chambre.

À nouveau la porte fut verrouillée et la belle alluma une très douce lumière près du lit, à peine assez puissante pour qu'elle puisse deviner les formes De Son amant bouger dans les ténèbres.

"-Tu as De Quoi Ou...?

-Non... j'ai jamais..."

Grondant, Bob vint se placer sur elle Et l'embrassant fiévreusement.

"-Sois sage, je reviens tout de suite."

Disparaissant derrière la porte qu'il avait ouverte, il laissa Leene seule Pour quelques Minutes.

Elle ne voulait pas réfléchir. Tout son corps semblait Un brasier et elle adorait cette sensation, en voulait plus. Voulait toujours plus de sa chaleur, de son amour, de Lui tout simplement.

Il revint rapidement, Un son de papier Déchire ponctuant son arrivée dans la pièce.

Il fut bientôt de nouveau sur elle Et se colla à son corps. Intimidée, elle sentit à nouveau la chair brûlante et tendue contre elle, cette fois couverte d'une pellicule de latex.

Doucement, il bougea ses hanches et sa virilité vint caresser l'entrée de son corps, la faisant à nouveau gémir.

"-Je peux y aller ..? J'en peux plus, j'ai trop envie de Toi, il faut que ..."

Elle acquiesça et rougit lorsqu'il se saisit de ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de Lui, avant de très lentement la pénétrer.

Elle retint son souffle, la chaleur intense venant Se mêler a une douleur aiguë dans son bas ventre. Le gémissement de plaisir intense qu'il poussa l'aida à supporter, ses mains venant se poser sur les hanches de Leene.

Celle ci inspirait doucement, sentant son homme entrer toujours plus loin en elle... jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une vive douleur précédant une sensation de tension.

"-La... tout va bien... c'est normal, tu ... tu n'avais jamais ..."

Accrochée à Lui De toutes ses forces, Leene essayait de se calmer pour ne pas pleurer de douleur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cela soit Si désagréable. Dans les films, ca semblait tellement Bon, Mais... pourquoi pas Pour elle ?

"-Détends Toi mon amour... doucement. Calmes Toi. Ca va aller..."

Quelques minutes passèrent sans grand changement, Et Leene etait sur le point de demander à Bob de la relâcher, quand celui ci bougea doucement ses hanches.

Une vague de plaisir la surprit et elle gémit, le regardant Avec De grands yeux stupéfaits.

"-Voilà... laisse Toi faire maintenant..."

Obéissant, Leene sentit son homme commencer à bouger en elle, provoquant de longues vagues de frissons dans son corps.

Oui, c'était réellement Bon... maintenant que la douleur avait presque disparu, c'était réellement ...

"-Aaaaaanh Bob, bob, Oui..."

Son amant gronda dans son cou, tremblant de plaisir contre elle en cachant son visage dans son cou.

"-Oh ... Oh Mah... Leene...

-Vas y... appelles moi Comme tu veux...

-Mahyar ... han Mahyar !"

Leene sentit un flot d'adrénaline déferler dans ses veines en entendant Bob gémir son autre prénom, ses hanches accélérant.

C'était tellement bon, tellement brûlant qu'elle se détesta de ne jamais avoir essayé auparavant.

"-Oui... Bob..." gémit elle de sa voix basse, provoquant un nouveau grondement de son amant.

Ses mouvements accélérèrent encore Et Se firent plus secs, ses mains venant Se caler sur les hanches de Leene pour l'attirer plus encore à Lui.

Leene gémissait à en perdre haleine, son corps ayant désormais totalement accepté son homme.

Le feu qui grondait en elle devint plus brûlant, semblant vouloir prendre le pas sur tout...

"-Bob, je .. je ...

-Vas-y, laisse toi aller... Viens, Mahyar !"

Leene obéit sans vraiment comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle sut c'est que son corps se cambra violemment, enserrant la virilité de son homme qui s'immobilisa en gémissant son prénom. Elle y répondit, tremblante, perdue dans cet océan de plaisir démentiel.

Enfin, le feu se calma, Et Bob s'allongea doucement sur elle, l'embrassant tendrement avant de frotter son nez au sien.

"-Mmmmh... merci... mon cœur.."

Leene ne put que rire, d'un petit rire fatigué, Et Se laissa embrasser Et cajoler par son homme, toujours dans les nuages.

Elle essaya, lutta, Mais le sommeil la rattrapa Et elle tomba endormie dans les Bras chauds de son homme qui lui murmurait des mots d'amour.

Le lendemain, Leene ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant une main calée sur son ventre, Un Bras autour d'elle.

Derrière elle, Bob dormait tranquillement, adorable, une expression tranquille et paisible sur son visage d'ange.

Souriant, Leene se retourna vers lui et se lova contre son corps, n'ayant pour une fois pas honte de sa nudite, de sa poitrine à moitié dissimulée entre elle Et Lui, de son bas ventre Ou une légère douleur lui rappelait ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Enfin, enfin elle s'était donnée à quelquun, Et Pas seulement à quelqu'un : à Bob, a l'homme dont elle etait désespérément amoureuse.

Bob qui couina avant de lentement ouvrir les yeux et de les baisser vers sa belle Et De sourire tendrement.

"-Bonjour mon amour..."

Leene rougit en souriant d'un air gêne et se laissa embrasser, sentant la main de Bob remonter sur sa poitrine pour prendre un de ses seins dans sa main.

"-Bob..." soupira t elle en riant, sa tête innocente rajoutant a son hilarité.

"-Mais Quoi ? J'ai rien fait Moi !

-Et cette main là, elle est à qui ?

-Mais elle a eu une dérogation, elle est indépendante je ne gère pas ses actions madame la juge!"

Un baiser tendre fut à nouveau partagé entre les amoureux, Et s'embrasa jusqu'à ce qu'ils se prouvent à nouveau leur amour dans la chaleur des draps et De leurs corps.


End file.
